


The power of the JoJo Siwa Bow

by PokerChips



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Jojo siwa - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 420 shit, 69, Awkward Kujo Jotaro, Comedy, Gay Bar, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kakyoin Noriaki Lives, Old Joseph Joestar, Scat, Standcest (JoJo), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerChips/pseuds/PokerChips
Summary: The power of the jojo siwa bow has been given to someone, but who?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The power of the JoJo Siwa Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously. My friend asked me to write something like this and I decided why not.

BAM! The body of Dio was slammed against the hard sidewalk that would scratch the skin of anyone that would come across it. Who was it from? It was from the badass himself, Jotaro Kujo. When and where did he get this superior power? Star platinum was already a powerful stand. The secret of obtaining it,,was the power of the jojo siwa bow. The jojo siwa bow was something to be deathly afraid of, it’s power was menacing and terrifying. The God herself, Jojo Siwa. The ultimate jojo, had left her power more vulnerable to be stolen by than the fucking red stone of Aja.

After gruesome torture just to get it. The sacrifices Jotaro made, the only thing that would weaken him. We’re touching his nipples. Nipples made Jotaro scream and shout with every delicate twist. Oh dear isn’t that sad. 

The notorious Jotaro Kujo, will be embarrassed by his own friends at school. Noriaki Kakyoin and Jean Pierre Polnareff were laughing their asses off, seeing Jotaro grow weak by someone twisting his nipples. It would be the god himself, JOSEPH JOESTAR! The JoJo fandom have decided that it should have been him, the man that has more body counts than the girls Jeffery Epstein has raped. 

After Jotaro beat the shit out of Dio, body slamming him like the sexy bitch he is. He then grabbed the crusaders and flew away with their van. With sparkles shitting out of the car's pipes and a huge ass bow on the top. Jotaro married Kakyoin after they graduated. Avdol and Polnareff erased racism faster than the man who invented and enjoyed cock and ball torture. The end.


End file.
